<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vignettes by northernxstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371180">Vignettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernxstories/pseuds/northernxstories'>northernxstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernxstories/pseuds/northernxstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is now a central plot. Each chapter is another leaf from a different day, advancing the story and eventually landing at what I hope you will all find to be an engaging conclusion. D/s themes are present. Lots of smut with some fluffiness mixed in. Enjoy the spicy content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Echo, Bellamy Blake/Emori, Bellamy Blake/Harper McIntyre, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/Monty Green, Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Echo/Emori (The 100), Echo/Harper McIntyre, Echo/Raven Reyes, Emori/Harper McIntyre, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Emori/Monty Green, Emori/Raven Reyes, Harper McIntyre/John Murphy, Harper McIntyre/Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Monty Green/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bellamy - The Family Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know how sometimes you end up chatting to someone and then an idea takes hold so you toss it down and it kind of works and you love it. Yeah, that's where this one comes from. It is the SpaceKru, poly and more than a little smutty. I'm sure SpaceKru smut has been done to death but I hope nonetheless you enjoy my little spin on it. Thank you to my beta reader for her time and energy. Not everyone is comfortable beta reading smut so I really appreciate your willingness to go above and beyond for me. Enjoy everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <i>“A world where it is safe to love is a world where it is safe to live.”</i>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Bellamy woke slowly, enjoying the sweet weight of the woman in his arms and the pressure of someone’s warm body against his back. Turning slightly, he shifted just enough to apply a soft kiss to the other’s shoulder. Monty grumbled in response. He hated it when Bellamy tickled him awake with his beard, which of course only made it more fun. He sat up and looked around, causing Raven to roll over and flatten herself against Emori, seeking a non-wiggly cuddle partner in the early morning hours. It took Bellamy a few minutes to extract himself from the tangle of sheets and bodies without disturbing everyone.</p><p>

He looked back at them in amusement as he slipped on a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt before heading for the latrines and showers and mused over the set of circumstances that had led them to their current set-up. The first year on the Ring had been tense. They worked every day until they passed out in pure exhaustion. Slowly things started to come together as Raven secured their habitat and trained the others to assist. They became a well-oiled machine when it came to maintaining their new home. Emori turned out to be a gifted natural mechanic. She didn’t have Raven’s genius or education. However, she knew how to work hard and, unlike Raven who struggled with doing things off book at times, Emori was the queen of rigging things to work well enough. Sometimes that was all that was needed - good enough.</p><p>  

Living with Echo had not been easy in the beginning, and it was well into their second year before her guard started to lower. Murphy was the instigator, as he so often was, by asking her to teach him more Trig to impress Emori. They all started to attend her lessons, until a confused Emori tracked them down one time and found Echo’s little classroom. Emori’s smile had brightened the entire room and it was easy to see why Murphy expended such effort to make her happy and even more importantly, make her feel loved. </p><p>

It occurred to him much later that the only one of them who had what could be called a normal childhood was Monty. Monty had two loving parents who adored their only son and were deeply hurt by his incarceration. Monty who later had to kill his own mother and watch his best friend take his own life. They all had stories like that. Trauma heaped on top of trauma. He’d been keeping secrets and lived in a constant state of fear since his sister was born. He didn’t regret his sister’s existence but it hadn’t made his life easy or safe.</p><p>
Even with all the trauma they had endured, they had managed to form a loving family. Echo called them SpaceKru, which was charming but also spoke volumes as to how far she had come during her time with them. It amazed him every day that they were able to care for and support each other after all that trauma and pain. They were all difficult in their own ways, but somehow they had found each other and become a family. </p><p>

The Ring was a strange place to reside. It was not designed for living accommodations, so they made do. There were technically four bedroom type spaces, a common room area, a sort of meeting space area and the latrines and washing rooms. There was plenty of space but only so much of it was well-maintained and well-heated. One would think that each of them would have wanted as much space as possible, carving out their own corner of personal space. To a degree they had done that but none of them were accustomed to vast personal space and a life lacking obligations except for Emori, their toughest survivor of them all.</p><p> 

In the game of whose life sucked the most, Emori won every time. What surprised Bellamy was given the opportunity to let down her guard and just be at home, Emori adapted quickly. So quickly that it nearly broke her relationship with Murphy as he struggled with it. Bellamy carried more than a little guilt when it came to Murphy. He had his own agenda when he landed on the ground and had taken advantage of a boy’s pain and anger. Then he had nearly killed him. He knew Murphy had looked up to him and he had only made his life worse. He had failed him then and Bellamy was determined not to fail Murphy again. Murphy was one of the few who, despite the hardships, much preferred life on the ground. Echo and Emori, their two grounders, were enjoying exploring things like free time, learning for the sake of it, and the connections offered by their little group in such a secure space.</p><p>

The revised bedroom situation had started, rather unsurprisingly with Murphy. Although this time it was another traumatic event. Murphy had eaten a portion of a batch of bad algae, eventually falling into a coma after a terrifying seizure. Harper, their unqualified but earnest medic, had pulled out every trick she possessed or could research in short order, and thankfully Murphy lived. After a day of an alert Murphy being his usual spiky self, Bellamy had looked around at the group and realized they were all worn to their very last thread. They needed to rest but none of them were willing to venture too far. Murphy was still too weak to walk so on Bellamy’s instruction, he and Monty picked him  up and put him into bed in the biggest bedroom they had. Murphy objected rather loudly until everyone crawled into bed with him, hands brushing over him or close to him, just assuring themselves he was alive. Then Murphy got really quiet and Bellamy was almost certain that in the dark, he could hear the soft sniffling sounds indicating that Murphy was crying, but no one was foolish enough to discuss it.</p><p> 

Nobody wanted to change it, either. Night after night, they found themselves tucked into their big bed. Monty and Harper brought in the other bedding, making the entire room practically one big bed. There was another bedroom set up as well, because sometimes one of them just needed a little space or wasn’t feeling well. However, most nights it was all of them together, a spill of limbs and warm bodies. Clothing seemed wrong after the first few weeks and generally speaking there was very little worn.</p><p> 

Then the sex games started. Again, all because of Murphy.</p><p>

It started simply with Monty tucked up next to Murphy one night, a dim light glowing as Harper was still reading. Monty was, once again, apologizing to Murphy for nearly killing him. Admittedly, Murphy had tried everything to get Monty to just stop. He joked about it, he snarked at Monty over it, and he even tried sincerely accepting the apology. Bellamy guessed at this point Murphy had run out of avenues to take so he just leaned in and kissed Monty, and it wasn't a light kiss. The heat of it nearly seared Bellamy, tucked in on the opposite side from the other two men. They had all been staring, as it was an astonishing and unexpected moment. Then Murphy broke the kiss and growled. “Apologize one more time and I’ll spank your ass before I fuck it.”</p><p> 

Bellamy had no idea whether Murphy had meant those words. However, he could see Monty’s face and despite himself, Monty looked both shocked and intrigued by Murphy’s words. Monty leaned in and kissed Murphy again and it was like a switch had been turned on that none of them expressed an interest in turning off again.</p><p>
 
Human nature being what it was and combined with the fact that they were all healthy young people trapped together, it was perhaps more surprising that it had taken three years to get to this point. They explored everything and nothing was off limits until it had been tried at least once. They liked to combine the sexy games with other activities. For example, whoever actually got a point on Echo while training got to pick the first game of the night. It really took a twist when Harper suggested an innocent game of Truth or Dare one night, that didn't stay innocent for long.</p><p>

They all had areas that were explored and then either kept on the yes list or immediately moved to the no list. A few things lived in the land of maybe or only if they were in a certain mood. Harper loved having people serve her and to keep her in a good mood, it was generally advisable that one of them eat her out at least once a day. Murphy hated to be tied up or physically restrained but had a praise kink a kilometre wide and absolutely did not object to being dominated. Monty enjoyed pain but hated being blindfolded. He needed to be able to see to feel comfortable.</p><p> 

Bellamy found he loved inflicting pain, especially in the form of a well-applied spanking, but he did not enjoy being on the receiving end. Echo loved giving up control. Their tough spy and Azgeda warrior was a very sweet submissive. To take orders and be willingly pliant for people she trusted appeared to be her greatest kink. One evening, on a dare, they used her as furniture, ignoring her otherwise. Purely an object of service and she literally dripped down onto the floor as she knelt in front of them. They made her lick her own mess up and she came so hard that they had to hold her afterwards and let her settle. Raven had done her research, it was called subspace. They could get Murphy there too but Echo fell into it the easiest and stayed in it the longest. Unfortunately, it also meant they had to watch out for the inevitable sub-drop. The family bed arrangement helped with that as well.</p><p> 

Bellamy heard the door open just as he flicked off the water and stepped out to find Raven standing there. “Hello, little bird.” All the more submissively inclined had little nicknames to indicate that playtime would be appreciated should they be interested. The more dominant were easiest. The application of the term “Sir or Mistress” did well enough to indicate a willingness to play.</p><p> 

“Good morning, Sir.” Raven replied and smiled up at him. One would think that after more than a year of regular sex between them, that smile wouldn’t be so effective. However, it was a straight shot of pure lust right down Bellamy’s spine. Every damn time. Ruffling the toweling cloth over his chest and then over his hair, he dropped it by his feet.</p><p> 

“Knees.” He ordered brusquely. It was a challenge for her but Raven liked being challenged. The things they had done to her in the last year would have been absolutely shocking on the Ark, and he didn’t know enough about grounder culture to say if it would be the case there as well. Either way, it always felt a little daring and kinky to explore such things with Raven. Their particular favourite with her was shibari, which was a form of bondage and rope play, usually involving suspension. Of all of the more submissively inclined, Raven seemed to enjoy the freedom and sense of weightlessness that went along with this kind of play. Recently, they had tied her to the ceiling in the common area and then took turns with her. She loved it. Fortunately, Raven was good at using her safe words as needed so they could adjust or change plans if she so indicated it was not feeling good.</p><p> 

Bellamy was always impressed how graceful she could be as she delicately settled on her knees in front of him, mouth mere centimetres from his cock as she waited for his next order. It was a tease. He could feel the warmth of her breath against him, tickling his thighs, as he cupped the back of her head gently. “That’s a good girl.” He murmured as he pulled her in closer. His other hand wrapped around his length, directing the length toward her parted lips.</p><p>

Bellamy sighed with pleasure as Raven set to work like the good girl she was. She drew him in deeply, letting the head of his cock brush against the back of her throat, holding him close until pulling back enough so she could breathe. She worked him until he was hard, filling her mouth and making her groan. When he had enough, he gave her dark hair a gentle tug, pulling her off his cock. He bent low enough to pluck her off the floor and place her in the position he preferred.</p><p> 

He had his hands around her hips, pinning her to the countertop as he fucked her tight pussy when he heard the door open again. They didn’t interrupt him as he slipped his hand down to rub rough circles over her clit. Raven’s good leg shook and the other just abandoned its position entirely, curling up to rest against his leg as he brought the gorgeous girl to her orgasm. He fucked into her again and again, making her moan and cry out her pleasure against him until he finally fell off rhythm and felt that familiar tingle down his spine. He growled as he came and then pulled out slowly, letting his cum trickle down her thighs.</p><p> 

Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled at Echo. “Clean up Raven for me. With your tongue first and then the shower. You are not allowed to cum, not until tonight.” He ordered the beauty before stopping to apply a tender kiss to her sweet mouth. “I love you, spitfire.” Bellamy murmured and then nudged another kiss over her lips before finishing his morning ablutions, half watching as Echo precisely followed his orders and was currently kneeling between Raven’s thighs, licking up his cum as it trickled out of the brilliant engineer. He remembered Echo’s face when she looked up what a spitfire was. She still liked the nickname though, even if she didn’t understand why she reminded Bellamy of a plane. This memory had him chuckling as he made his way down the hall.</p><p>

Everyone was begrudgingly waking up now, stumbling out and toward the washing area, in for quite the visual morning treat to start their day. He stopped Harper in the hall and cupped a breast before leaning in to apply a kiss to her lips. “Good morning gorgeous.” Of everyone here, he, Emori and Harper were the most dominant in their natural inclinations. Their friendship was now cemented in the fun of playing with their submissive partners. He wondered if they understood how much he loved them for that feeling of camaraderie that went along with the more romantic feelings that he felt for them. He wanted to ask if they felt it too, and thought perhaps he might one day.</p><p>

Pushing open the door to one of the smaller bedrooms that they now mostly used as a closet and personal item storage, he smiled at the other occupant. “Good morning Murphy. You still going over to the other side of the Ring to scavenge today? Feeling up to it?” Bellamy couldn’t stop himself from worrying. Seeing Murphy’s nearly lifeless body had done something to their small group but particularly to him. Touching the back of Murphy’s head, he forced him to turn and look at him. “Are you sure?” he repeated.</p><p>

“I’m fine.” The tone was initially grumpy and impatient. Then Murphy stopped as if schooling himself. Then that head tipped and those beautiful blue eyes clashed with his. Breathtaking. He wondered at times if Murphy understood what a beautiful man he had become. Murphy seemed to be pulling himself together. “I’ll be fine. I’ll take care of the girls. I promise.” The words were softer this time and the other man leaned in to kiss the side of Bellamy’s throat. </p><p>

“Good boy.” Bellamy praised and heard that whispered groan. He knew those words did something to Murphy that the other man was unwilling to articulate but Bellamy had a guess. He released Murphy just as Emori poked her head into the room. “Algae is served. Come eat.”</p><p>

“Yum.” The two men said at the same moment and then all three of them laughed. Just another day on the Ring and Bellamy was grateful for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harper - Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which dreams are discussed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <i>“A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality.”</i>
  </strong>
</p><p>

It was a delightful moment of pure solitude. One would think it would be common but it was pretty rare. Emori and Raven were off tending to some instrument panel they wanted to strip. Monty was with his algae. Ah, her sweet man and his algae, which was disgusting but so necessary for their existence. Harper could hear Bellamy and Echo training. Sometimes Harper was convinced Bellamy was so hard on Echo during their playtime with the Grounder because Echo was incredibly fierce when sparring. They were all getting better but none of them matched her speed, dexterity or ruthlessness. At times it was hard to reconcile Echo’s ferocity when fighting with her submission the rest of the time. She heard him swear again when Echo got in another blow and then the Grounder laughed. Harper loved that sound. Echo’s laugh was something that didn’t show up for the first two years on the Ring. The first time they heard her really laugh, at one of Murphy’s idiotic quips no less, everyone just stared. The staring made her laugh harder and soon they were all in giggles despite themselves. Echo’s laugh was a sign of trust as much as Emori no longer wearing her glove to hide her unique hand from them.</p><p>

It was the small things that made up a family, Harper was sure of it. Reaching into a low cabinet, the young woman pulled out her notebook and glanced around. Once she was satisfied everyone was off and she was alone, she opened the book and then withdrew the folded item within. She flattened it out across the table and picked up the pencil. Such items were hard to come by but in a recent scavenge in a damaged area of the Ring, they were located along with a few books and more clothes. Harper had claimed the sheets of paper and the pencils for herself. No one else objected, far more intrigued by the books and clothing.</p><p>

She lost herself in her work, taking the time to be particularly careful since the items themselves were in limited supply. Harper was so lost in thought that she jumped when she heard someone clear their throat. Her head shot up and Murphy was standing there, without her ever having heard him approach. For God’s sake, it was like the man walked on kitten feet. She reached forward as if to fold it up when she felt his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>

“It’s beautiful.” He murmured, tracing his other hand down the edge of the paper. There, laid out, was her little fantasy for the future. She dreamed of returning to the planet but not to live as they had done. Harper had always dreamed of building something and had studied architecture for years. Her father was the same. When she was a child they would build models of their fantasy home on the ground. Models that were lost in the Ark’s exodus to the planet.</p><p>

On the paper was the little community she fantasized of building, based on so many books and plans she had made over the years. Things that she didn’t even get the chance to consider during the madness of their short time on the planet’s surface. In time, she hoped they would return and with the survivors of the Bunker, begin again.</p><p>

In the center of her sketch was their home. The residence of SpaceKru with gardens, a large kitchen, children’s rooms and yes, the big family bed. She glanced up at Murphy, her cheeks warmed to a delicate rose, as she searched his face for his usual cynicism. Instead, she saw something she did not expect, genuine interest.</p><p>

“Tell me about it.” He invited softly, tipping his head to meet her eyes. Despite herself, Harper felt a little thrill.</p><p>

“I’ve never even told Monty,” she confessed before continuing, “I always wanted a home on the ground. A community of our own. With stores …” Her finger drifted lightly over the page to indicate the small shopping district and meeting hall she had sketched. “And a school .. and fields and homes. Real homes. Where people could have their families. Big ones. Not just one child. Somewhere we can all grow.”</p><p>

Murphy watched as her finger drifted over the paper, highlighting her dreams and aspirations. “Six children’s rooms? How many kids are we having anyway? You know you can stack at least two of them in one room, right?” Murphy teased lightly.</p><p>

Harper laughed despite herself. “I’m aware but there are four women in our family. If each of us has two or three.” Her voice drifted off as Murphy looked astonished at the idea. She shrugged a little brazenly, “I mean we do have sex a lot and well, a baby with each of you and each of us … makes kinda sense, right?”</p><p>

The man dropped to one knee beside her. His eyes sought hers out as if measuring her words, “You’d have a baby with me?” There was uncertainty and surprise in those words and for some reason, that hurt Harper’s heart. Didn’t he know how loved he was? Even now? She cupped Murphy’s face with one hand and placed a tender kiss on the man’s full lips.</p><p>

“You’d give me a beautiful baby, John Murphy, even if the sassiness would probably be off the charts, just like their Daddy.” She stated with a firm nod before kissing him again. Her lips parted and her tongue flicked over his, tasting him before diving deeper. She heard him groan as she kissed a path along his jaw and down his throat. One hand slid into his dark hair as the other trailed down his chest to cup his length and tease him through the fabric of his pants. His hips jerked and his arms slipped around her. Talking about babies should not have been a turn on but she felt a slick heat between her thighs.</p><p>

“Puppy?” Harper whispered against Murphy’s throat and he groaned all the louder, his arms tightening around her body and pulling her in toward him. She wasn’t sure when ‘puppy’ became Murphy’s moniker but all of them had one.</p><p>

“Yes, Mistress Harper.” His words were equally quiet, barely audible in fact. She pulled back just enough to run her gaze over his face. A kiss was dusted over the tip of his nose before her forehead came to rest against his.</p><p>

“You know I would be very happy spending my life building homes, making babies and raising them with our family. Including you. Especially you. I love you, Murphy.” She pledged quietly. His eyes fixed on hers and then closed as she leaned in. He pressed his face into her shoulder, leaning in to kiss the upper swell of her breast over the soft fabric of her shirt. She smiled to herself and nodded, “It’s okay. Go ahead,” she assured him. His hands slid up and she felt the shirt lower. His mouth latched onto the curve of her breast and she drew in a ragged moan. “That’s a good boy.” She smoothed a hand up and down his back as he suckled her breast, while her other hand curled over the nape of his neck, keeping him in place.</p><p>

Murphy broke off his attention and Harper glanced down at him. He was already sinking into a delightful submissive headspace, made even better by the fact that it was so early in the day. This would be fun, Harper noted as she brushed a kiss over his forehead.</p><p>

“Can I?” he asked, large blue eyes pleading with her. Hard to believe he could look at her like that and still doubt that she’d let him get her pregnant. Silly puppy. Now how was a girl supposed to resist those eyes?</p><p>

“Yes you may, puppy.” She broke off her hold on him and reached forward to fold away the map and tuck it into the tattered old notebook. Unclasping her pants, she pushed them down until they puddled around her ankles. Bending forward, she pressed her chest to the table top and parted her thighs. Murphy watched every graceful movement and then wrapped his hands around her legs, pinning her into place as he pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses over the curve of her ass and down lower and lower until he was between her thighs. Murphy had a mouth that was talented in more ways than just sarcastic quips, and Harper intended for him to put it to far better use.</p><p>

Harper flattened her palms to the tabletop and groaned, loudly. She was so distracted that she didn’t notice that the clash of Bellamy and Echo sparring had ended, or their combined entrance, both hot and sticky from their exertion.. “It was my turn!” Echo gasped out despite herself. Harper glanced up at that and then laughed, “You’ll get a turn, spitfire, but for being a brat, ask Master Bellamy for a spanking.” Then her laugh faded to groans and her eyes fluttered shut again as Murphy added a finger to her pussy and at the same time applied himself to her clit.</p><p>

Her hips lifted and fell, riding Murphy’s face as he ate her out with his customary diligence. She could hear the crack of hand applied to bare skin from the other room, indicating that Echo’s request of Bellamy had been granted. It was an entirely different workout now for the other woman. Harper should have felt a modicum of guilt, except Echo loved it and now Harper might have a chance at getting a point on her tomorrow during training if the grounder was still smarting from one of Bellamy’s spankings. Harper had tried it once and it wasn’t her cup of tea, she hurt for an entire week afterwards.</p><p>

Stretching back one arm, she cupped the back of Murphy’s head and pinned him in place. “Yes… there … yes oh god … yes … good boy … good puppy.” It was just nonsense words as all trains of thought were essentially abandoned as she rode out her orgasm by forcing Murphy to stay in place. She held him there for another minute as he continued to lick her clean. She settled against the tabletop and just let herself recover.</p><p>

“Can I, Mistress?” Murphy asked between leisurely teases over her pussy.</p><p>

Harper thought about it for a minute, knowing if Murphy rode her right now, she’d probably have at least one more orgasm and frankly, it was tempting. However, she said, “No. You can go find Emori and Raven. See if one of them will let you cum. Otherwise you’ll wait for tonight.”</p><p>

“But …”</p><p>

“One more word,” she interrupted before he could speak further. “And you’ll be taking the belt to Bellamy and asking him to take care of you too. Now, go on.” Harper rose to her feet on shaky legs and waited as Murphy pulled up her pants for her and fastened the button closed.</p><p>

“Thank you, Mistress.” He stated, looking up from his kneeling position.  Leaning forward, Harper kissed the top of his dark head.  They could both hear the spanks coming from the other room and Echo was starting to cry from the harsh nature of the discipline she was receiving.</p><p>

“You’re welcome. I’m going to go spend time with Bellamy and Echo for a bit. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention my sketches to anyone.” Harper stated as she pulled a scrap of fabric from her pocket and ran it over his chin and lips to clean him up a little. “If you see Monty, send him in to us. I think his bottom could use a warm-up as well. Now go be a good boy.” She continued as she pocketed the fabric and then proceeded to hide away her sketchbook again.</p><p>

For all that they shared, some dreams were still private.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Emori - A Little More Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <i>“I'll let you be in my dreams if I can be in yours.”</i>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Emori sighed with bliss as the brush pulled through her dark locks. She was seated in front of a large window. It was cooler in this part of the Ring so the others avoided it but she and Echo sometimes needed time to just be. Grounders is what SkaiKru called them and it still struck her as an odd sort of moniker, although she couldn’t have said why. Although there were some things she did miss like the feeling of wind in her hair or sun on her skin, for the most part she relished the security offered by this time in space. A tin can with nothing to do but each other and nowhere to go but bed.</p><p>

Turning her head, she smiled up at Echo and patted the seat next to her. Echo set down the brush and took a seat. They spoke in Trig, as it was comforting and familiar. The others had made efforts to learn their language, which still warmed Emori’s heart. “Are you alright Echo? We were very …” Emori wasn’t sure how to finish that thought so she just kept going, “with you last night?” As Emori spoke, she traced her left hand along Echo’s thigh as she cupped the Azgeda warrior’s face with her right.</p><p>

Echo shifted uncomfortably for a moment but Emori wasn’t sure if it was the question or the plug she had fitted into that rather fine ass just that morning. Did she enjoy tormenting Echo? Well, to be fair they all did. Each of them fit on the spectrum between natural submission and dominance. Bellamy was the most Dominant and could be very strict if they didn’t provide some balance. Her John was almost in the middle with his flashes of more Dominant play but tended to drift toward submission more often than not. Echo had been the most surprising  discovery, their most fearsome warrior was actually the most naturally submissive of them all. Her tenderness was revealed once her reserves were breached and her true nature exposed.</p><p>

“I’m fine Mistress. I just didn’t expect all the boys to fill me up before you put in the plug.” Echo explained, using the title to indicate she wasn’t quite ready to move out of her more submissive headspace. Echo tended to use titles, except during training, with everyone except Raven, the other most naturally submissive of them.</p><p>

Emori smiled at the memory of that morning’s game. Echo had looked so lovely bent over the table as Bellamy made use of her, then John, and finally Monty. By the time the third male of their group had dumped his cum in her, Echo was begging to release as well, but she was not permitted. Bellamy had her on an orgasm diet this week and was being quite mean about it really, he liked to play these kinds of games. They had done the same to John last month and he was whining by day two, but Echo didn’t whine. She wasn’t above begging, but she didn’t whine. But no orgasm for Echo this morning. Instead Emori had worked in the plug and the darling girl had been wearing it for the last couple of hours. She would take it soon, or, at least, soonish.</p><p>

Emori leaned in to claim Echo’s mouth in a soft kiss. Then she rested her cheek on the other woman’s shoulder, causing them both to adjust to a reclined position. Her hand was now between Echo’s legs, teasing her with gentle strokes. Emori heard the little groan and smiled to herself but didn’t move or stop her teasing, as Echo’s hand began to move gently over Emori’s long dark hair.</p><p>

It was in this comfortable position that John found them “Well, aren’t you two pretty as a picture,” he quipped as he slid his lean frame into the small space, crowding the two women together.</p><p>

“That’s a strange expression, Sir.” Echo commented with a light frown. Her education was limited and John’s propensity to rely on verbal jousting and things he had learned from books was initially confusing. At one point she confessed that the reason she had kept so quiet their first year together was that so many of their comments and jokes were incomprehensible. Emori had an equally lousy education or lack thereof but silence was not her shield. She had to be brazen to survive so brazen she was.</p><p>

Echo on the other hand had been well trained in the art of silence and therefore had not shared her thoughts. Since then they all understood that Echo’s conversation now was a sign of trust and friendship, but it had taken them long enough to get there. These days John reading to the group from one of his beloved books (all conveniently available through the computer) was one of their regular evening activities.</p><p>

“It is, isn’t it?” John agreed affably, as his hand traced along Emori’s thigh and up to the curve of her ass before sliding back down again.</p><p>

“Tickles.” Emori laughed out softly and wiggled her ass, making Echo groan with the delicious pressure of Emori moving. Emori hadn’t told him to stop so he did it again, laughing as she wiggled again. Echo let her eyes fall closed and her head fall back.</p><p>

“Echo?” John asked quietly.</p><p>

“Yes, Sir?” She asked, eyes opening again as she looked over at the man who joined their cuddle session.</p><p>

“If .. you know, in the future, if we made it to the ground and had a home and it was safe, would … would you ever consider having a baby?” He asked quietly. Emori’s eyes flew wide, her composure and the playful giggles were gone. Echo and Emori both slowly sat up, staring at Murphy curiously.</p><p>

“What do you mean John?” Emori couldn’t help but ask. He shrugged lightly in response and then seemed to pause, considering his words carefully.</p><p>

“Let’s just say we ended up back on the ground. We built ourselves a home and got the people out of the bunker and it was safe. I mean, I guess I wanted to know if you would want to have children? Specifically would either of you have a baby with me?”</p><p>

Emori’s mouth fell open at these words. She slid forward and straddled her lover, meeting his gaze with her own. “Would you want to have a baby with me, John?” She asked carefully. He glanced away and then back up before nodding slowly. “Then yes. I would have a baby with you. When we are on the ground again and not before. I’m not taking the risks of traveling to earth with a baby in a drop ship.” She stated firmly and then grinned as her lover did. To her surprise, John kissed her and then turned to look at Echo.</p><p>

“It’s okay if you don’t want to have a baby, Echo. Or just want Bellamy’s … but would having kids around drive you away from us?” He asked quietly, “I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>

Echo’s eyes filled with tears and John reached for the other woman and pulled her in close. “I’m sorry. Don’t cry. Forget I said anything. It was just a question. Please don’t cry Echo.” Emori was astonished. She was quite certain she had never seen Echo look that upset on an emotional level. A punishment could bring her to tears but from just a question? Emori had never seen the tough woman look so upset. Emori dusted a hand over Echo’s cheek and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>

“John’s right. Please don’t cry. We’re just talking about …” She started.</p><p>

Echo interrupted, “No, no, that’s not it. I just … no one has ever wanted  a family with me before. I guess I just thought that maybe this would only be here, on the Ring, and if we ended up on the ground again, you guys would leave me to my fate with Octavia and the others or something. Bellamy … he’d choose his sister, wouldn’t he?” She explained.</p><p>

Emori gasped, shocked that Echo didn’t realize her significance. Apparently they all needed to talk more and fuck just a little less, “You are our family Echo. We are absolutely not leaving you to your fate. We will find a way to make peace with Octavia and the others in the bunker. If you want to have a family with us, then I would be proud to raise our babies together.”</p><p>

John nodded in ready agreement, “I didn’t mean to upset you. I have to admit I was kind of thinking the same way. Would anyone want to … have this be more … be like forever. Have children and all that comes with them. Would you, Echo? Want a baby with someone like me?” he asked quietly and Emori’s heart ached that even after all this time, John would harbor these doubts.</p><p>

“Yes, I would have a baby with you, Sir. And raise them with you too, Mistress.” She paused and then grinned brightly, tears still trickling down her cheeks despite the beautiful smile, “I’ll teach them all to fight.”</p><p>

Emori burst into laughter at that and dusted a kiss over the corner of Echo’s mouth. “Well they’ll be able to survive anything with you as a mother.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Raven - Negotiation Tactics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger warning for Non-con/Dub-con in this chapter. Please heed the trigger warning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <i>“Don't burn your bridges until you build better ones.”</i>
  </strong>
</p><p>

The engineer brushed her hands over her face and then smoothed them back, pulling her long strands into a ponytail. She threatened to cut her hair off recently and everyone instantly objected. A trim was permitted and no more, as Bellamy strongly indicated the women having long hair was his preference. The other men agreed, although Raven knew that if Harper insisted Monty would cave.</p><p>
 
He could be salty but Monty, their “jagi” or “jagiya”, was essentially a teddy bear. His nickname had arisen when he mentioned he spoke Korean one day. Why this had come as a surprise to the others, Raven didn’t know. She spoke some Spanish and she knew Bellamy spoke a little Filipino because of his grandmother. However, Monty spoke Korean, fluently, and planned to teach any children he had the language as well. It was one of those strange conversations that happened out of nowhere and became one of those conversations that they never forgot. Echo had asked him to teach her a little and then, one day, she called Monty her jagiya. It meant beloved, darling or honey. Apparently it was a common term of endearment in Korean. Echo had done it sort of off-hand one day and Monty’s reaction touched them all. Until then they had been calling him ‘bear’ but this was quickly abandoned in favour of ‘jagi’ which almost all of them used now. Every time it made him blush. She supposed one day he would get used to it, and Raven knew she would miss that little blush when that day came.</p><p>

Raven was the “little bird”, which admittedly was a boring play on her first name but she liked it. She liked the sensation of flight and the freedom it entailed, and it was a strange contradiction that her favourite game then was being bound and restrained to the point of immobility. Well, at least no one could ever call her boring. Raven finished putting on her brace, chasing away the strange meanderings of her thoughts as she rose to her feet and stretched. She pulled on a t-shirt and one of the sweaters Bellamy claimed, which she should feel guilty about but she was cold and it was warm. </p><p>

Raven was aware she was probably inviting a spanking but it wasn’t like Bellamy needed an excuse. He was very strict, which was probably why they had Emori and Harper around to soften him up. Murphy too, sometimes, when he felt like playing in that direction. He was 75/25 really. About 75% of the time, he would rather kneel next to her than stand over her. That remaining 25 though, well, that was hotter than she was prepared to admit. He didn’t deal in pain like the others but he could tease you until you were a liquid mess and begging to be permitted to cum. </p><p>

Maybe it was all of their history or the strange set of circumstances that bound them together but waking up next to Murphy and Emori was her favourite. She tried not to play favourites. Really, she was the odd one out. If their family splintered along couple lines, Bellamy and Echo fit together better than she did with either of them. Echo liked pain and Bellamy enjoyed delivering it. In battle they were close to being equal, with Echo having the advantage. Privately, it reversed. They were well-matched and Raven didn’t begrudge them that. She loved them both too much to feel that way. Monty and Harper were the same. Their kinks, interests and passions fit together well. If they splintered, they were a pair that could go the distance.</p><p>

Strangely, although Murphy and Emori were a pair, she never felt like the odd one out when she was with them. She felt at home and comfortable to just be herself. Why Murphy? She had honestly no idea. By all rights, Raven knew she should hate him for all that had gone on before, but they were alike in so many ways. Perhaps that was why they matched so well and Emori was their perfect complement. If the family splintered, she had a feeling that she would join their nomadic family. If nothing else, Murphy was kinda pretty so the babies would be cute at least.</p><p>

This thought made her laugh as she wandered into the meeting and dining area they had set up. She was fresh from the showers and ready to begin another day of trying to figure out how the sweet hell they were going to get back to the ground. So far, she had no solutions and hadn’t been able to arrive at any that wouldn’t result in them burning to a cute little crisp, but that was out since being burnt to a crisp wasn’t in her plans.</p><p>

“There’s a ship.” </p><p>

The announcement arrived before Monty burst into the room. “Come with me. You gotta see this.” He dumped the pot of algae on the table and hurried away. Raven watched as Murphy threw back his portion and grimaced before sliding his arms around her shoulders. “Let’s go see what our boy is talking about. Probably seeing things.” He muttered to her in a low whisper. </p><p>

“I heard that.” Monty called out over his shoulder. The remainder of their group just laughed until the smiles slowly faded as they looked through the window in astonishment. </p><p>

“Holy shit.” Bellamy whispered. Then they saw a drop ship head down to the planet’s surface. Raven dropped her hold on Murphy’s arm and ran for the radio. She tried calling over but there was no return communication.</p><p>

“We need fuel. They obviously have it.” Bellamy muttered quietly. “Can we go over there and get some? Bargain for it maybe? We don’t have much but we do have information.”</p><p>

The others nodded. It was an apprehensive agreement but their little safe bubble had burst. They had just barely enough fuel to get over there. It was a chance and one they knew they had to take, as much as they enjoyed their safety and each other on the Ring. </p><p>

Within an hour, they were on the shuttle, crossing the short expanse to the other ship, deep breaths being drawn as they tried to dock. Each of them had brought a pack on board, filled with the small items they needed if they managed to get to the ground. </p><p>

Upon arrival, Raven managed to turn off the alarm that blared, ostensibly because of their illicit boarding of the ship. At least that confirmed no one was on board because no one came running. Raven was then able to determine, at least peripherally, the purpose of the ship. A tragedy really given the history of these kinds of mining ships. Over a century of drifting through space to make it home, only to find home in ruins. It must be heartbreaking for them. At least those on the Ark had had time to grieve the losses.</p><p>
 
What she didn’t expect was that the others would depart with fuel on board and head down to the planet’s surface to answer a distress call from Clarke of all people. It was amazing that she was still alive, and that thought that gave Raven a great deal of happiness. She and Murphy were left alone on the ship with over 200 convicts in stasis. Not terrifying at all, right?  It was prudent given that apparently Clarke was being held hostage and apparently the others were trapped in the bunker due to damage. They needed leverage and she and Murphy were part of that leverage. She just needed to keep control of the ship. Easy peasy, right? Right. </p><p>

Still, it wasn’t too difficult being alone with Murphy, even if she wished the others could stay behind. She was seated on Murphy’s lap, his hands between her thighs, as he teased her body. Her pants were long gone and his hand was under her panties as she tried to read the information on the screen. “You’re killing me.” She whispered. </p><p>

“Hush and focus.” He murmured as he teased one long finger into her channel and slowly fucked her with it. “Just think there could be cameras in here and someone is later gonna rub one out to you begging on my lap.” </p><p>

“I know I will.” It was another man’s voice. </p><p>

With wide eyes, she and Murphy leapt to their feet, with Murphy in front of her, blocking her partially from the other man’s gaze. “Who the fuck are you?” Murphy managed to get out as he desperately tried to look around, searching for some sort of weapon.</p><p>

“Stop freaking out.” The other man roared and then shook his head before speaking at a more normal volume, “I’m the security system. I’m supposed to kill you two I think.” His gaze raked over Raven and then glanced back at Murphy.</p><p>

“Maybe you could not … kill us I mean.” Murphy tried out, “We could you know … help you or something.” </p><p>

The convict had lost interest briefly in the pair as the view of the planet caught his eye. “What happened?” He started, pointing his finger at the sight of it. The planet, no longer green and blue, but a barren looking moon. </p><p>

Raven reached for her pants and Kodiak glanced at her sharply. “No. Leave them off. You …” He jabbed a finger toward Murphy, “start talking.” </p><p>

It was a long few hours and Murphy tried explaining but the former prisoner looked perplexed by nearly all of it. He had assumed he was coming home to at least a few descendants. Now there was nothing. At one point Raven started to actually feel bad for the convict, which was how she ended up in his lap, rubbing his back soothingly. At first it was just quiet and he seemed to enjoy the warmth of having her there. Raven had to admit it wasn’t exactly a hardship. He was big and warm and he smelled surprisingly good. </p><p>

“I don’t want to have to kill you.” Kodiak stated gruffly. It was an apt name for him as he was built like a bear. </p><p>

“It’s been a while for you, I’m sure. For the killing I mean. Why don’t we offer something else?” Murphy approached and started sliding his hands up and down Raven’s arms. She flushed as she realized what he was suggesting but she offered no objections. Her shirt and bra joined her pants on the floor. Murphy cupped her breasts and basically offered them up to the other man, who greedily accepted. Raven felt that delicious tug on her nipple as Kodiak claimed it with a soft pull. Her body was so sensitive that despite herself, she writhed on Kodiak’s lap. She whimpered and tipped her head up enough so that Murphy would kiss her, slowly, softly. </p><p>

“I know this is hard, little bird. Trust me, I know better than anyone. But you can do it.” Murphy whispered to her. </p><p>

Raven met his eyes, wide, dark and felt that heat building between her thighs, “I’m wet.” She whispered, feeling guilty for being turned on. This man was not part of her family. She shouldn’t be hot for him, should not be thinking that his cock would feel good and she needed to cum. She needed to cum badly.</p><p>

“Good girl.” Murphy praised with another tender kiss.</p><p>

The other man interjected, “One ride in her and I’ll let you put me back under.” </p><p>

“That’s up to her. If she is willing, then I’ll let her. Otherwise you can play with her breasts a bit but that’s it.” Murphy stated, his dominant side peaking out. Damn it, she hated it when he did that because it only made her more wet. </p><p>

“Kodiak ….” she stated firmly and the man looked at her. He was not a pretty creature. He had had a hard life and it showed but he also hadn’t killed her and seemed genuinely grieved by the loss of all of the world’s inhabitants. She felt badly for him. </p><p>

“Promise me, no more killing anyone and I will willingly let you fuck me so long as Murphy stays right here with me.” Raven stated firmly. Was she insane? Why would this man even make this deal? Her pussy was drenched, he could fuck her right now and she knew she wouldn’t fight him.  However, that would probably end with Murphy injured or dead. That she absolutely did not want. </p><p>

“I promise.” He replied gruffly, unwittingly making a deal that would change everything for all of them. The future hung on this one pledge and they didn’t even know it yet.</p><p>

He lifted her slowly, hands under her arms as he pulled her up. He was a burly man, cradling her petite form against him. She was glad it was her and not one of the others, for she was confident none of the others would have been willing to make this particular exchange. She should have been more upset about it but as he laid her out on a low table and traced his hand over her body, she only felt the pleasure she was clearly giving him. He traced his hand over her panties and hooked a thumb over the fabric, dragging it to the side so he could touch the bare folds of her sex. </p><p>

Raven moaned despite herself and felt Murphy’s hand close over hers. His lips tasted hers just as the convict nudged the head of his cock against her sex. Her eyes flew wide as he filled her slowly. He was big. She had never been with anyone with such a cock before. She moaned loudly, pulling Murphy’s hand to her lips to bite at his fingers. Her hips lifted to allow Kodiak to sink in completely. The ride was not gentle. Perhaps it had been too long, perhaps this man didn’t know gentle sex but it didn’t matter, because her body could take it. She screamed out her own pleasure as he came. She could feel the ropey splashes of cum filling her as Murphy’s hand tightened on hers. Raven nearly blacked out from the release of it and lay there gasping as Kodiak withdrew and dressed himself again. One hand brushed over Raven’s sex with a gentle pat, “Good girl. That’s a good girl.” He grunted before turning on his heel and leaving the bridge of the ship. In minutes, the screens indicated that he had put himself back in his stasis chamber and it was sealed again.</p><p>
 
Murphy gathered Raven in his arms and held her close. Raven tucked her face into Murphy’s neck and held on for a minute, letting herself settle and recover. “Well that was unexpected.” He murmured against her neck and despite herself, she laughed. Then they were both laughing. “Did I just fuck someone to save our lives?” She asked incredulously.</p><p>

“I think you did. Maybe made us a friend too. Some magic pussy you got there.” Murphy teased and then peeled back to meet her eyes, “Are you sure you’re okay?” His worry was genuine and it made her wonder. Later, she would have to ask him about this again. There was a bigger story here that she didn’t know. What had happened to Murphy?</p><p>

“Weirdly enough, yeah, kinda? Is that crazy?” Raven replied quietly.</p><p>

“Little bit.” Murphy stated before leaning in to kiss her softly. She was about to propose he fuck her too but then the radio buzzed to life. </p><p>

Bellamy of course. What a cockblock he could be, she grumbled to herself as she watched Murphy cross the bridge to pick up the radio. She slid down from the table and dressed, pants and everything this time. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Monty - Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <i></i>
  </strong>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>“When the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace.”</strong>
  </i>
</p><p>

Monty pressed his back to the rough surface of the cave wall, breathing heavily. He was suddenly immensely grateful for all the training Echo had insisted upon when they were on the Ring. He hoped he got the chance to tell her. A sob threatened to erupt through his chest and he forced it back. He swallowed his pain, grief, and longing. He could break down later but now was not the time. He had forgotten how insane life on the ground could be. It seemed like everyone had lost their minds in a war over the Valley.</p><p>

The desire for the Valley made sense. It was the last expanse of land with natural foliage, fresh water and food. In a world devastated, it was a symbol of hope to all survivors. It was hard to believe the known world was less than 2000 people and rather than collaborate, they were prepared to destroy each other over a scrap of land. Monty was worn out by the “no solutions but the most devastating options brigade”. He was sick and tired of people presenting the worst possible decision as the only viable one. It was bullshit. Every scientist knew there was more than one path to a conclusion, if you looked for it. No one was looking because they had stopped dealing in options some time ago.</p><p>
 
Sometimes he feared that Jasper was right when he said the problem with the world was people. Monty couldn’t believe that. He just couldn’t. He couldn’t love someone as amazing as Harper or have been blessed to find Emori and Echo and believe none of these people were worth saving. Clarke had a kid for fuck’s sake. How could she look at her daughter and not want to stop dealing in death? Instead it seemed only to have made her more bloodthirsty and cruel. When had Clarke become cruel?</p><p>

So once he was in the bunker, he took over the hydrofarm and set to work as the battles raged elsewhere. He put everything he had into it, forgoing sleep, and not taking breaks for hours until he had created not just one option but several. A way to restore the land and feed them in the meantime. Was it perfect and easy like just moving into the Valley? No it wasn’t. It would be exhausting work and it would take everything they had to make it happen. However it was viable. It would allow all of them to live. It would allow them to simply concede the valley and move on. Perhaps in time, they could forge a peace with the Eligius IV people. As there appeared to be very few women in their people, perhaps time itself would solve the problem for them.
Monty had then presented his options to Blodreina - Octavia. She might not be a true Commander with the flame,  but he had no doubt she had held her people together in the Bunker for the last six years. Bellamy had done the same for them on the Ring over that time. Apparently, the Blakes were both natural leaders. However, while Bellamy had time to reflect and gain perspective during his time in space, the girl Monty used to know was no more. He remembered how hard she tried to make peace with the Grounders and how she loved Lincoln enough to defy everyone, including her own family, to be with him.</p><p>
 
Now, she was Blodreina. She didn’t deal in peace and didn’t appear to hold any of the values that Lincoln had taught her. Blodreina dealt exclusively in war. She was, perhaps, more ruthless than the most brutal of the Commanders. Rather than respect and appreciate Monty’s work,Octavia had destroyed it all, leaving them down to a single option of win the valley or die, which was a breathtaking sort of madness.</p><p>
 
Monty could barely breathe for the pain that ripped through his chest. He didn’t know where anyone was and he wanted Harper. If this was how he was to die then the last person he wanted to see was her. The last person he wanted to hold was her. He didn’t want to die out here, alone and forgotten. Would they forget him? Would there be anyone at all to remember him? Monty wished he could go back in time and convince them all to stay on the Ring. He wanted to feel safe one last time. </p><p>

“Monty?”</p><p>

The voice was instantly familiar and Monty surged forward toward the entrance of the cave. Seeing Bellamy, he let himself go, wrapping his arms around the taller man and holding on. </p><p>

“Sir.” he whispered quietly.</p><p>

“I’m so sorry, jagi.” Bellamy replied, his voice equally soft as his arms locked around the more submissive male. </p><p>

“I had it. Everyone could have lived. We could have made another home for ourselves.” Monty managed to get out before Bellamy hushed him, “I know. You are amazing. It was amazing. I was so proud of you.” </p><p>

Somehow Bellamy acknowledging it made it better and worse all at once but it did restore some of Monty’s equilibrium enough to peel off the taller man just a little. Except Bellamy apparently wasn’t ready to let go and tugged him back in for a longer hug. They stood together in silence with their arms wrapped around one another until he felt some tension within Bellamy release. Only then did Monty dare to break the quiet.</p><p>

“Echo?” Monty questioned, his cheek pressed into Bellamy’s shoulder. </p><p>

“I’m not sure where she is right now. I thought … I thought I could talk Octavia out of hurting her, that she would let it go for me …” Bellamy growled out, the despair evident. Monty felt it too. </p><p>

“I don’t know who Octavia is anymore. She isn’t the person I remember.” Monty replied sadly and then looked up at Bellamy’s face, “What are we going to do?’ The question was soft but rhetorical because Bellamy clearly didn’t know any more than he did. Monty realized how much he had come to rely on the stern but loving version of the other man he had come to know on the Ring. A man who seemed to recognize his mistakes and want to make different choices. Tipping his head up, he pressed a soft kiss to Bellamy’s lips while tugging him back, just a little, toward the interior of the cave where he was seeking refuge.</p><p>

As Bellamy sank into the kiss, Monty groaned at the heat of it. This was where he had sought his comfort for the last three years. In the new family he had forged after losing so many pieces of himself in the trials that ended up with the seven of them, alone on the Ring and struggling to figure out who they were and what they had done. </p><p>

Bellamy’s hands became less soft and more insistent and Monty let himself go with it. He needed it, the comfort, the surety, and oh hell, why was he justifying this to himself? He wanted to get fucked and he wanted it now. He was turned and unconsciously his arms raised to brace himself against the cool stone. He heard the zip, the clatter of Bellamy’s belt and then he was there. He felt that sweet pressure that hurt just a little every time and yet felt so good. </p><p>

“Please … Sir.” Monty whispered, not wanting this interlude to end and reality to encroach once again. </p><p>

“I have you, jagi.” Bellamy assured as the hand closed around Monty’s length. Unable to hold himself at a distance any longer, Monty collapsed forward, his cheek coming to rest against his forearms that held him in place. Every thrust was accompanied by a stroke of his cock by Bellamy’s firm hand. Monty cried out softly each time, a wordless plea, for something he couldn’t articulate. It wasn’t a sweet fuck - it was dirty and fast and he loved every second of it. He came without permission, which ordinarily would have Monty begging for forgiveness. Harper would be so annoyed when he told her. Then he felt the tears on his cheek. If he got the chance to tell her. What was he going to do without her? He couldn’t comprehend life without her. It was why he fought her so hard to survive before Praimfaya and now, he wasn’t sure where she was or if she was safe.</p><p>

It was probably insane to be having this moment with Bellamy but Monty couldn’t bring himself to regret a second of it. It felt good, even as the two men sank back against the opposite wall and slightly away from the mess they had made. Monty rested his head on Bellamy’s shoulder and let his mind grow quiet and calm. It was settling in some ways to sit here with Bellamy, even just for a few minutes.</p><p>

“We have to find them.” he stated, breaking the silence.</p><p>

“I know. We will.” Bellamy had strength back in his voice and Monty found it oddly satisfying, as if he knew he provided that to the other man.</p><p>

“And Octavia?” Monty questioned.</p><p>

“I …” Bellamy started then paused and seemed to resolve himself, “I spent my whole life taking care of her but she takes care of others now. She can’t be my responsibility. I hate to say it but,” A hard swallow followed these words and Monty compulsively hugged the other man a little tighter, and Bellamy pressed forward, “if I have to choose, then I choose our family. The one we made. Echo. You. Harper. Raven. Murphy and Emori. My family. I don’t know how we’ll work in this new world, but I want to try. I love you Monty.” 
Monty surged forward to cup the back of Bellamy’s head and tugged him into a soft kiss. His heart felt like it had broken a hundred times over since landing back on the ground and with one sentence, Bellamy had restored him. </p><p>

Pushing away reluctantly, he rose to his feet and held out his hand toward Bellamy, bracing himself to help the other man rise as well. “Then let’s go get our family.”  Monty prayed it wouldn’t come to more death. He was so exhausted by it all.</p><p>

Some things were worth fighting for and for Monty, that was love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Echo - Stormclouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <i></i>
  </strong>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>“There is peace even in the storm.”</strong>
  </i>
</p><p>

Echo woke with a start, blinking slowly to take in her surroundings.  Then, as she recalled the nightmare of her life at this moment, she had to stifle her groan while she stretched and staggered to her feet. She didn’t so much as sleep as pass out from sheer exhaustion. To think only a few nights ago, she woke up in a warm bed, surrounded by soft bodies in repose. Bodies that would wake and would ply her with kisses, insistent caresses, and stalwart correction.</p><p>
  
Since returning to the ground, Echo could feel herself closing off and growing distant, as if the time on the Ring happened to someone else or in a dream. The pain of longing was more than she could bear. If she let herself, she could hear Murphy’s voice reading to her as his free hand carded through her hair. The warmth of Emori’s arms wrapped around her as they whispered in Trig, the familiarity and comfort of someone who spoke your language and understood your life. Harper’s dreamy eyes and strict manner paired with Monty’s gentle laugh and witty sarcasm, which admittedly she didn’t always understand but had come to realize, was never cruel. Monty could be sharp but he was never cruel. She felt as if she had seen them as they were. Raven’s brilliant mind paired with her misguided certainty that she wasn’t enough. She wasn’t enough to keep her mother from the bottle or Finn from choosing another lover. Echo understood that insecurity, that underlying uncertainty, that you were just there and not desired. She had spent the last three years since they had become lovers convinced that Bellamy only chose her because she was there.</p><p>Worst of all, she might have been right, because a piece of her actually hated them as much as she loved them. They had been so convincing that she had almost started to believe them, but that was, of course, a lie. Echo couldn’t deny that she had believed them, because ruthless honesty, even with yourself, was the Azgeda way. She knew the exact moment when her feelings had shifted, too. The moment when Murphy asked her about babies was when she realized that neither he nor Emori saw this arrangement as an interlude but rather as a life they were forging and they wanted her to be a part of it. Murphy had looked so worried when he asked if children would drive her away.</p><p>

To be honest, she had never allowed herself to dream of such things, as that was not the fate of a warrior like her. She was just a spy, which meant she would be used again and again by the royal family, until she made an error that got her cast out or killed. She feared Octavia Blake would never forgive her for her conduct during the last Conclave. She had thought she was doing the right thing but she saw now how narrow her perspective had become. Would Blodreina forgive her transgression?. The woman reminded her of Queen Nia at her worst - ruthless in pursuit of her goals and prepared to destroy everything in her path to achieve it. Queen Nia had banished her own son. Now, it appeared Blodreina would slaughter her own brother. The dreams had faded. </p><p>

So Echo withdrew, as she had always done - growing colder and more practical. What did Murphy call it? The cockroach protocol? Him and his dumb expressions. She didn’t even understand most of them. Despite this, a smile flickered over her lips at the recollection before it faded. Her mind brushed over the thing, the person, that was truly haunting her. Bellamy. Did she understand love before she loved him? </p><p>

She had not.</p><p>

She hadn’t understood what it was to let it all go and just be free. Pain was a refuge and in it, she could disappear from all the torment, all the memories and all the suffocating loneliness. When it hurt, she would disappear into it and if it hurt just enough, she would float and experience a perfect weightless sense of contentment. The freedom restored her. Afterwards, Echo would plummet back to herself, feeling everything all at once. It was unbearable unless they were there - unless he was there. When he was there, and it all became too much, the man would hold her and assure her of her worth, of her value, of his love. Damn him. Her eyes prickled with tears but just like that the sensation was gone. She was in control - of herself, of her body, of her emotions. No one could take this from her at least.</p><p>

Echo’s body ached but from nothing that felt good or had a pleasant memory attached to it. She wished she were recovering from a lovely working over with the belt in Bellamy’s ruthless hand. How she loved that side of him. How she loved being the sole focus of his attention, just for that window of time, and she could disappear into it and be entirely herself.
Straightening her back, Echo adjusted her clothing and checked her weapon. She was good. People had instructed her to play spy games to spare her own life. However, it was time to put other’s lives before her own. If her almost family was lost to her, at least she could make sure they lived and had each other. Echo finally understood love: it wasn’t about her, it was about them.</p><p>
 
Finding Raven was the easiest first task - she was with Shaw and had learned a little more as to the history of the convicts. The people they worked for, that they risked their bodies for in the hopes of some reprieve, intended to transport the product only. The convicts were to be left to die. The more Echo learned of the time before Praimfaya, the more she understood why ALIE decided people deserved to die.</p><p>

She and Raven could not agree on the next course of action. Raven wanted to trust too much and frankly, Echo didn’t trust anyone. How could she after all? She knew all too well how easy it was to get someone to betray another. She had worked that angle for years before SkaiKru fell to the Ground. Raven touched her hand and looked at her with those big eyes, and Echo cursed those eyes. </p><p>

“Fine. We’ll try and trust Shaw. I still don’t like it though.” Echo finally conceded. She disliked Shaw. She didn’t trust Shaw. Worst still, she didn’t like the way Shaw looked at Raven. He saw her value and Echo felt that ribbon of jealousy despite herself. Perhaps when she was gone, they would replace her with this pretty Pilot. At least he and Raven spoke the same language. She grasped that appeal, she admitted to herself, begrudgingly. That sense of spiteful resentment settled once again behind the reserve she had built within her. Maybe he was the better choice after all for her Raven. Maybe.</p><p>

“Echo!” Raven stated firmly. “We have to trust him. He’s what we have. You need to find Bellamy and the others. Get to that gorge. You have to save them. All of them. I’m counting on you.” </p><p>

Dammit. How was she supposed to resist Raven in this state? The temptation to press her lips to the other woman’s soft mouth was so strong that she had to force herself to still her hands and maintain her calm. Echo glanced over and saw equal appreciation in Shaw’s gaze. Bastard, she thought  spitefully, Raven was ours, not for you.</p><p>

Maybe she was right for him, perhaps this was the life Raven deserved. If so, could Echo let go gracefully before they threw her away? She should have let Octavia kill her, she thought morosely as she turned to gather her weapons and headed out into the waning light of day. The run felt good. She had missed the feeling of earth beneath her feet, even this barren soil. Her radio buzzed to life and she paused to tug it from her waistband.</p><p>
 
“Echo?”</p><p>

It was Bellamy. She forced back the rush that filled her at the sound of his voice.</p><p>

“I’m here.” Her reply was crisp and cool and she felt a little proud of herself.</p><p>

“We’re by the ridge. Can you get here?” These words pulled at her. She couldn’t help but wonder if they wanted her there or if they wanted her skills. She loathed these insecurities and missed the confidence she had gained when they were on the Ring.</p><p>

“I’m on my way.”  she turned on her heel to run once again. She was starting to flag when she rounded the ridge and she could see a small group of people in the distance. </p><p>

“Echo!” she heard and her heart gave a little leap as Monty stepped out from behind a wedge of rock. She came to a stop and felt his arms fling around her. “Echo.” he whispered again and she felt the soft kiss to her cheek. The temptation to reject this show of affection was strong, she knew would only hurt more when the inevitable rejection occurred. Instead, she tightened her arms around Monty’s torso and let out a soft, choked sound, despite herself.</p><p>

Then he was there. The arms around her upper back and that delicious sensation of his kiss on the top of her head. </p><p>

<i>Not now. Not now. Not now.</i> A repetitious refrain to try to keep herself tucked into that safe place she had honed over her lifetime. </p><p>

“Spitfire.” </p><p>

That was it. She crumbled, turning to bury her face in Bellamy’s shoulder. Monty was at her back, his head resting on her shoulder. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked up at the Dominant man she loved. Oh how she loved him, despite how much it hurt.. She felt his hands brushing them away. She tipped her head up and was met with a soft kiss. </p><p>

“Are you alright?” Bellamy whispered and she just nodded before replying, “Are you?”</p><p>

Monty replied quietly, “Better now that you are here.” </p><p>

Echo’s jaw worked as she tried to restrain her tears and regain her control. With a slight smile over her lips she turned to look at Monty, “I know where Raven is. She thinks the Eligius pilot is an ally. She also mentioned something about one of the other Eligius men but she isn’t as sure of him. Where are the others?” </p><p>

“Murphy and Emori are trying to talk to Indra and the others. Harper is helping to care for the remaining injured at the bunker with Niylah but she will come soon.” Bellamy explained, although he had yet to let her go. If anything, his arms tightened around her all the further. </p><p>

“Octavia? She … she wants me dead.” Echo whispered.</p><p>

“We’ll find our way together. I promise.” Bellamy replied softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>

“But …” she started.</p><p>

“Spitfire,” He interrupted in a gruff whisper and her eyes flicked to his as he continued, “I choose us. I choose you. Choose us too. Please.”</p><p>

Echo’s glance flicked to Monty who was watching with earnest eyes. The poor man looked like he was holding on by threads and she understood that feeling. Then her eyes turned up to Bellamy’s and nodded, “I choose the family. I choose you.” her words were barely audible and parts of her walls crumbled in the face of this man’s persistent love. </p><p>

She didn’t know if they would actually manage to do this but it was worth the chance. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Murphy - Confusion & Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger Warning for Death (not main character)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <i>“Mankind must put an end to war - or war will put an end to mankind.”</i>
  </strong>
</p><p>

The memories teased him. The feel of a strong arm around his shoulders and the whisper in his ear. “Say the words, Murphy.” The first time, his response had been to tell Bellamy to fuck right off and throw a punch that failed to land. Bellamy pinned him down, one hand holding him as the other man’s body weight held him in place.</p><p>

“Say it, Murphy.” the growled order sent a shiver through him. Bellamy was playing on his weaknesses. Damn him. He could feel himself softening. His hands were pinned above his head, Bellamy’s lips inches from his own. </p><p>

“Fuck off, Bellamy.” he protested.</p><p>

“Sir. Call me Sir.” Bellamy ordered again.</p><p>

His body rocked up against Bellamy and he felt that heat despite himself. </p><p>

“Sir.” he conceded.</p><p>

“And?” The more Dominant male prompted.</p><p>

Murphy bit his lip and then whispered, “I’m not worthless.” He closed his eyes and then opened them slowly, meeting Bellamy’s intense gaze, “I’m not worthless.” </p><p>

“That’s right. Good boy.” Bellamy nodded before leaning in to dust a kiss over the corner of Murphy’s lips. </p><p>

“You’re such a bastard … Sir.” Murphy replied as his arms shifted to wrap around the other man’s body. </p><p>

“John?” The sound of Emori’s voice jerked Murphy out of his reverie. He reached for her, folding his hand over hers. </p><p>

“I’m here. I’m here.” he assured her quietly as he looked around again, his mind trying to process how this had even come to be.</p><p>

It was the end of all things. </p><p>

Murphy didn’t know how it had come to this grim moment. The convicts led by McCreary were on one side with Wonkru on the other. The gorge stretched out between them. He reached out his free hand and closed it over Raven’s shaking shoulder. Her experience on the Eligius ship had left its mark on her but no less so than the torture she had received at the hands of Abby Griffin of all people. Emori was on her other side, bracing Raven against her and keeping her upright. It had been a shocking revelation that the convicts on the ship had been infected and then were to be left behind to die. Murphy understood the survival instinct. However, since arriving at the planet, no one seemed to be thinking of survival in the long term. </p><p>

“So the convicts are all cured now?” Murphy asked quietly and Raven nodded miserably, her eyes watering in recollection of the torture inflicted upon her by someone she trusted. Turning her head, she tucked herself into Emori’s arms. Murphy watched as the brilliant engineer sought comfort. The crowd was starting to gather and Murphy felt his throat closing up. How the hell would he keep anyone safe? He certainly felt worthless at the moment. Useless. Fucking useless. His mind screamed through options but none of them were viable.</p><p>

In the crowd, he sought out the rest of the family. Echo and Bellamy were currently being held by Wonkru warriors, bound and fodder for whatever horror show Blodreina concocted if they survived this one. Then he caught Harper’s eye, and he was happy to seeMonty was at her side. At least they would die together. What a fucking horrible thought but he still believed it to be true. It felt like the end of days in that old school biblical fashion. He thought of Harper’s map and her fantasy for their future, and it still amazed him that anyone would want a family with him. He wanted to hold her and thank her for it but it was too late. Everything was too late.</p><p>

“No!” Raven gasped out, causing Murphy’s head to whip around and follow her sightline. The Eligius drop ship was taking off. What the hell? Where were they going? Then he heard McCreary’s growled disdain as he shouted. “No prisoners. No mercy. This valley is ours.” </p><p>

Murphy was trying to think of a way to get everyone in their group to run back to their drop ship. It was small but a few of them could get on it, right? </p><p>

No.</p><p>

Then Murphy realized something. </p><p>

The convicts hadn’t moved. McCreary glared at them and roared, “Now! Fire.” </p><p>

“No.” It was barely audible in the crowd. If everyone else hadn’t been so silent, it would never have been heard. Murphy watched as one of the convicts surged forward and broke from the crowd. He tossed down his weapon and met McCreary’s gaze before turning back.</p><p>

“Kodiak.” Raven whispered. </p><p>

“Holy shit.” Murphy returned.</p><p>

“Is that the one from the ship? The one who ...” Emori started but didn’t finish the question. </p><p>

Raven nodded, “Yeah. What is he doing?” </p><p>

“Kodiak. Get back in line.” McCreary ordered.</p><p>

“No.” The burly, ugly man looked around at the crowd and the gathering members of Wonkru, taking advantage of the hesitation from the heavily armed convicts. “What are we doing? What is this? I ain’t fancy with my words. But I don’t understand this at all … I was coming home to grandbabies. A pardon. Great-grandbabies. That was what I was promised. It was gone. All gone. So what now? What are we gonna do? Take the valley? For what purpose? We have … almost all men. They have women. They have children. So we kill them? This don’t make no sense. They ain’t better than us. They’ve been through it too. We could build something here. I’ve been wrecking things, killin’ people my whole life. I’d like to do something good. Keep a promise, for once.” With this statement, the burly convict’s gaze swung from between the warring factions to Raven and then Murphy. </p><p>

A nod followed. </p><p>

Murphy nodded back despite himself, unsure why.</p><p>

The other convicts looked from side to side at each other and then across at the Wonkru warriors. Kodiak had a point and they all knew it. As if realizing that he had lost his hold, McCreary laughed but it was an evil thing that sent slivers of ice down Murphy’s spine. He picked up the radio and snarled, “Now.” The smile of pure delight warmed the convict’s features. “Now no one gets the Valley.” Except instead of missiles raining down from space, the mothership exploded in a blaze of heat, light and sound. Everyone was rocked to their knees or flattened upon the Earth.</p><p>

“What did you do?” McCreary roared, rising to his feet. Murphy could barely hear over the ringing in his ears. These convicts were made of stern stuff, he had to give them that. Kodiak rose up on one knee. “I made sure that we either made it work or we died here. No escapes for anyone.” With a scream of rage, McCreary lunged for Kodiak as he withdrew his knife in a swift motion and plunged it into Kodiak’s chest. Raven surged forward and Murphy wrapped his arms around her as she screamed. The man staggered backward, his hand cupping the hilt of the blade. Before Murphy could process anything that was happening before him, before anyone could it seemed, Kodiak pulled out the knife in a smooth motion and drove it upward, piercing McCreary’s throat and through the top of his head. </p><p>

Raven managed to pull out of his arms just as Kodiak crumpled to the ground. She ran toward him and Murphy followed, unsure as to whether any assistance at this time could help. Placing her small hands over the wound, Kodiak just laughed, sending a spray of blood over the dusty earth. “S’alright … time for me to go.” He closed a meaty hand over her small ones and Kodiak’s gaze flicked up to meet Murphy’s, “I’m sorry that it’s like this, Kodiak. Thanks for … you know, not killing us.” It was not eloquent but Kodiak didn’t seem to care. He nodded and turned his eyes back toward Raven, “Sorry I didn’t keep my promise.” And then his eyes closed, his body shook and just like that, he was gone.</p><p>

Murphy wrapped his arms around Raven and pulled her up and away from the dead convict. Another one stepped in front of the pair and Murphy found himself edging in front of Raven, a desperate effort really since he was about half the other man’s size. “Did you really care? About him?” The other man asked, more perplexed than angry.</p><p>

Murphy’s mouth opened and then closed, trying to think of something to say. For once his verbal skills failed him and Raven chimed in, “He showed us mercy when we needed it.”</p><p>

The convict looked down at the weapon in his hand and then let it fall to the dirt. “He was right. We could build somethin’ here. If you let us.” His gaze shot across the sand toward Blodreina and the army she had amassed around herself. “Do you want to build something or burn it down? If someone like Kodiak can believe in peace and a future, I can too.” Then he muttered, “Didn’t even know the man had kids in the first place.” </p><p>

Something about that statement made Murphy inexplicably sad. All these men had been abandoned by the people meant to protect them, convicts so they were treated like trash, just like the 100 when they were summarily sent to the ground to be survival lab rats. Trash to die and only valuable if they survived. Fuck them. Fuck them all. He crossed the hot sands, Emori and Raven at his side and stopped before Octavia. </p><p>

“You’re the Commander, right? There are over 200 men over there used to hard labour and with skills to help all of us make a home here. Monty can help us heal other spaces. They are just like us … just like kids we were on that drop ship. No one gave a fuck about us and no one gave a fuck about them. Not really. They were pawns, just like us. So if you wanna be a Commander, choose something other than death. Or you are no better than the people who floated our parents. I think you are better. Prove me right.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bellamy - Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <i>“Better than a thousand hollow words is one word that brings peace.”</i>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Bellamy rolled up into a seated position in the bunk and then groaned as his body protested the movement. He had deep bruises marking most of his back and down his legs. Jackson had declared it a miracle that he had no other, more serious injuries. It was hard to believe that only two days ago he had been at war with his own sister, a group of convicts, and Clarke of all people. Although Clarke tried to fix things in the end, it had been too little too late. He didn’t know how he would forgive either of them for not just endangering his life but the lives of his family. </p><p>

He sat up, back against the wall and looked across the room. Emori and Raven were curled around each other in the bunk opposite but all the other bunks in the small room were empty. Rising to his feet with another pained groan, he smoothed his hands over his rumpled clothing and found it pointless to fuss too much. He crossed the floor and pressed a kiss to the top of Raven’s head and then Emori’s cheek. Emori’s eyes fluttered open and she gave him a sleepy smile. He held his finger to his lips in a shush motion and then pointed at Raven. Emori nodded and nestled back into the petite brunette. Bellamy pulled up the blanket so they were tucked in and left them to it. </p><p>

The return to the ground had been hell on all of them, himself included, but Raven’s spirit had been devastated by the sequence of events - from whatever happened on the Eligius mothership that neither she nor Murphy would fully discuss to Abby Griffin’s torture and finally the loss of Shaw in the plot that apparently he and that convict, Kodiak, concocted.</p><p>
 
Murphy’s words had not worked exactly as he had hoped. Octavia wanted to forge ahead but her support had dropped away. It seemed that six years of life below ground had the Wonkru survivors wanting more than mere survival. They wanted a life. They wanted their children to have a life. Some of them wanted to have children at all. The world was so small that procreation was going to have to be the next priority, otherwise all of this fighting would rapidly be a pointless endeavour  Without the support of all of Wonkru, Octavia and the small group of her warriors who would not concede were arrested and jailed. Decisions had yet to be made and Bellamy was not honestly sure how to process it all. </p><p>

Discussions about the Valley were ongoing. Monty and Harper were advocating to start restoration of other land based on Monty’s original plans. Bellamy felt a rush of pride and love for them as he thought of their courage and optimism. Despite it all, Monty was the most optimistic person he had ever met. He was relieved that the recent disasters hadn’t stripped that from him as well. It would be a loss to all of them.</p><p>

He felt a touch to his arm and without turning his head, he knew exactly who was there. “You feeling alright this morning?” he queried as Echo passed him a hot cup of tea. He took a sip and sighed at the pure bliss of knowing they wouldn’t have to survive on algae anymore.</p><p>
 
“Sore but good.” She replied softly and then leaned in, “It’s only fun when you do it.” Despite himself he laughed and she smiled at his laughter. “So we begin again.” she continued with a firm nod. </p><p>

“What is this … time five or six?” Bellamy retorted with a soft chuckle as his free hand circled around her shoulders and pulled her in close. “But this time we have our family. I have you, Spitfire, and you’re gonna have to kill me to get rid of me now.” </p><p>

“You’ve proven rather hard to kill. I might just have to keep you.” Echo replied softly before dusting a kiss over his lips. Bellamy laughed again.  In the distance someone called Echo’s name and she sighed before applying another kiss to his throat, making him growl.</p><p>

“Go clean up, you smelly man of mine. I have work to do.” Echo murmured and then pulled away. He felt reluctant to let her go but knew that he couldn’t keep her pinned to his side. She was just so damned competent, one more reason he loved her. She was right about one thing - he did smell. </p><p>

After using the bunker’s washing space and finding a clean t-shirt, he started to feel a little human again. Everywhere he went, someone wanted to talk about Clarke or Octavia with him and he had no interest in either topic right now. He didn’t know how to process his anger or encapsulate his feelings. He knew he did not want them to be executed. For one thing, Madi was deeply bonded with her mother figure and she was the new Commander. She might still be in training so to speak but she had the Flame, which meant she was owed varying degrees of loyalty from the remainder of Wonkru. </p><p>

As night fell, he finally found the rest of them. There were campfires of varying size spread around Polis. There was a general agreement that the Valley was not to be accessed until an agreement as to apportionment was made. Madi, with her familiarity with the Valley and her new status as Commander was working with a team to determine which areas would be assigned to whom and which would be communal land for hunting, fishing and so forth. It was not an easy task but once Indra made it clear she would treat the convicts as equals at the table, tempers smoothed out.</p><p>

So for now, they were all camping in and around Polis and the surrounding area. Bellamy settled in beside Echo and sighed with the pleasure of it. There were moments during the past few weeks that he honestly thought he would never sit down with his entire family again. His head pillowed on Echo’s shoulder and her hand gently carding through his hair, he assessed their group. Monty and Harper were curled up to his left while Murphy, Raven and Emori were on his right, completing a circle around the fire. Everyone was within touching distance, as if proximity was not enough.</p><p>

“Finished being important for the day, Sir?” Murphy questioned with a nod toward him. Bellamy laughed despite himself, “So says the guy who ended the war.” </p><p>

Murphy just chuckled and retorted, “Nah, that was Raven’s magic pussy.” Raven, who had been resting with her head in Murphy’s lap, sat up and punched him hard in the shoulder as everyone else laughed. “What?” Murphy protested, “It’s true.” However his arms circled Raven and he and Emori soothed her temper with soft kisses. </p><p>

Bellamy just shook his head at their antics, still laughing, despite himself. “Alright. So what do we want to do now? Which community are we thinking of joining? I mean we gotta be the easiest one. Seven people willing and able to share a single living space.” he asked and looked around. This wasn’t a time when he could just tell them what to do. They all needed to be in on this one. He wasn’t ashamed of wanting to stay with them or together but if they wanted more separation, he would understand and accept their wishes. It would hurt though.</p><p>

Monty leaned forward and said, “Why not our own? If we get to work now, we’d have the basics in place by winter.”</p><p>

Murphy grumbled, “I do not want to be pioneers.” </p><p>

“Too late, puppy, we already are.” Harper stated firmly and gave Murphy a look. Murphy just smirked and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a sheaf of paper. “Well, if we have to, then I vote that Harper is in charge of designing our new home.” He held out the paper toward her and she reached for it. </p><p>

“You saved it?” Harper was incredulous and everyone else looked confused. They all sat up and watched as Harper unfolded her map, of her fantasy community and even the spec drawings of her plans for their house. Her eyes were wide and her hands almost shook.</p><p>

“Cockroach protocol. Save everything important. Exactly as I did.” Murphy’s gaze clashed with Bellamy’s over the flickering flames of the fire and Bellamy saw the emotion hidden within. Everyone else gathered around to look at the map, which no one except Murphy had seen. Bellamy rose to his feet as well but stopped in front of Murphy to pull him into a hug. </p><p>

“Say it.” Bellamy whispered.</p><p>

“Fuck off … Sir.” Murphy growled out before stopping and wrapping his arms around Bellamy and then whispered to the other man, “I’m not worthless.” </p><p>

Bellamy pulled back just enough to cup Murphy’s face in his hands, “That’s right. We wouldn’t be here without you and I wouldn’t want to be. I love you.” He continued quietly. “Thank you for saving our family.”</p><p>

“Yeah well, I’m very lovable.” Murphy retorted and then sheepishly grinned, “Love you too.”</p><p>

Then he heard Raven gasp out, “Six children’s rooms? Why so many babies?” </p><p>

“Because our men are sluts and there are four women,” Emori replied sardonically. Bellamy and Murphy burst into laughter as Monty protested, “I’m only a slut for you guys, I’ll have you know. I was basically a virgin before Harper seduced me.”</p><p>

“Yes I did.” Harper looked a little smug as she replied, “I’d do it again too. You are mine and I’m keeping you. All of you. So yes, six rooms.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Raven - Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <i></i>
  </strong>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>“Rest and be thankful.”</strong>
  </i>
</p><p>

Raven unclasped her brace and leaned on Emori’s shoulder as they stripped off to climb into the cool pool of water. It was a broiling hot day and scoring an hour alone by the water was a rare treat. Monty had them working around the clock to get their new home ready. Their sweet subby boy was a little tyrant when it came to ‘their’ community. A few others joined them, strays that didn’t quite fit elsewhere. </p><p>

Fortunately, Harper had ideas and plans to spare. She had four basic house plans that she would adjust for whomever wanted them. She still wasn’t sure how Murphy had known about Harper’s skills in this area but he looked proud and overly smug every time the woman went through another plan with someone else who wished to join their small community.</p><p>
 
There was still tension to spare. Octavia was released from her incarceration but under restriction and closely monitored. Clarke was, as usual, free to do as she pleased. Bellamy was still not talking to either of them and Murphy was so pissed that Clarke had stopped coming around their campsite in efforts to make amends because he picked a fight every time. There was still a strong bond between her and Bellamy so Raven suspected eventually those two would be friends again. Echo was encouraging forgiveness, which Raven had to admit surprised her. Echo was usually such a fierce creature. When Raven asked her about it, the other woman just replied that she had made a choice and if she was in, she was all the way in. To be honest the engineer had no idea what that was supposed to mean but there they were.</p><p>

The cool water floated around her body and Raven groaned at the pleasure of it. She felt Emori’s hand trace over her body and smiled. Oh yeah, that was the other change. The pregnancy had been a surprise to everyone, including Raven. She thought she had caught some wicked bug. For days she was so sick most of the day, unable to keep much of anything down. In the late evening, she would suddenly feel better and be absolutely ravenous. After a week of this, Bellamy dragged her in to see Jackson, convinced that something was terribly wrong. The poor man had been terrified. </p><p>

Turns out, something was very right. It wasn’t the end of it either. Within a month of her pregnancy announcement, as they were laying the flooring in their new house, Harper confessed her period was late. Like … really late. Sure enough, it seemed that they would be finishing their house just in time to nest in with not just one but two pregnant women. Monty was over the moon, which strangely made him even more bossy about finishing everything, exactly as Harper would want it.</p><p>

It’d be more adorable if it weren’t so annoying. Raven ran her hands over her tummy and splashed water on herself. There were a few annoyances about being pregnant. For the first couple of months, she had most of the day sickness and only felt actually better when the sun went down. This was manageable. The really annoying part was that the expanding belly had messed with her centre of gravity and she struggled to maintain her balance. It also put further strain on her hip, which made Jackson recommend that she consult with Abby. However, she was not yet prepared to look at Abby, much less allow her a consult. The idea of that woman putting her hands on her bump made Raven feel a black sort of rage. While the others were not as enraged, they were hurt by Abby’s actions and mistreatment of Raven and had banned her from their camp. If Jackson wouldn’t treat them, then they would have to figure it out alone just like they had done on the Ring.</p><p>

Emori opened the small container and Raven seated herself on a rock, under the water’s edge. This was her favourite. Something about Emori’s unique hand made the hair washing feel incredible. She couldn’t describe it but whenever she was feeling pouty and hormonal, she asked Emori to wash her hair for her. Being pregnant had won her some serious benefits when it came to the things she wanted. Emori cuddles were tops on the list, along with this fruit jelly thing that Murphy made, and all the sex. Literally all of it. She had never been this horny in her life. It was extraordinary. If she wasn’t feeling nauseated or hot, she wanted sex. Bellamy joked she was trying to wear him out and Echo said that was impossible and go fuck Raven, she needs it. He’d grumble and carry her into their room for another romp. Sometimes Echo joined them. That was fun. If she managed to pout in a cute way, the two of them would snuggle down for her afternoon siesta together. They insisted she nap regularly. She would resent it but her subby side lived for this constant affection and she rather liked her naps, especially if someone joined her.</p><p>

Monty was trying to learn how to sew in his off-hours and had managed to score them some nice fabric to start making baby clothes and diapers. She and Harper would lay around comparing baby growth and the weirdness of being pregnant. To be honest, Raven thought she would hate being pregnant. Instead, she completely loved it. She adored all the affection she received and this strange sense of contentment filled her. She was starting to think that maybe six children’s rooms would not be enough.</p><p>

She would never admit it but she still had her favourites. Murphy and Emori lavished attention on her and she loved waking up between them. The feeling of Murphy’s lips on her skin made her feel flushed with fire and Emori’s hands on her body was a kind of magic she never wanted to forget. Murphy massaged her back for her, rubbing his strong hands over every inch of her skin. Occasionally he could give a firm swat on her ass too. She didn’t object to that either.</p><p>
 
As Emori rinsed out her hair, Raven tipped her head back and smiled up at the other brunette. “Is Murphy making that casserole again tonight?” she asked absently.</p><p>

“You mean, your favourite one that you’ve been whining for all week, the one he went all the way to the Eligius community to barter for the ingredients he was missing, that one?” Emori teased and Raven just laughed, “Hmmm … maybe.”</p><p>

“He might even have made that fruit dessert you like.” Emori teased and Raven sat bolt upright, splashing Emori in the process. </p><p>

“Really?” she asked with way more delight than was appropriate. After years of surviving on algae, it was wonderful to explore food again and the baby had given her a disproportionate appetite. It didn’t show anywhere but her bump though. That and her funny walk, although she had punched Murphy the first time he had called her out on her little waddle. </p><p>

“Yes … you know he spoils you.” Emori replied, laughing as she did so. Raven fell quiet for a few minutes, letting Emori comb through the conditioner before she finally murmured, “Does it bother you?”</p><p>

“That he spoils you? Of course not.” The dominant woman’s reply was blithe but that was not what Raven was asking.</p><p>

“That it’s probably his.” Raven whispered and then was surprised when Emori’s hand came up to touch her cheek, tipping her head toward her. </p><p>

“I am so happy about your baby, Raven. They will be so loved by all of us. Especially me. Especially John. And I agree. It is probably his. Bellamy was falling trees that entire two weeks when you probably conceived and we didn’t see him much. You know how much we love you. You know how much I love you. I am happy John is the father.” Emori leaned in and whispered, “And he figured it out too … we are so happy. You are ours. I will never willingly let you go. I have nearly lost you too many times. I think we all deserve to be truly happy and this baby feels like a real start to that.”</p><p>

Raven surged up, practically tackling Emori into the water as she kissed her. Emori laughed as she fell back. She wrapped her arms around the pregnant woman and kissed her back, plying her lips with tender kisses as they floated through the water. </p><p>

“Hey? Room for one more?” they heard a man’s voice call out from the water’s edge. Raven looked up to see Murphy peeling off his clothes and dropping them without a care. He dove into the water and made his way out to the two brunettes. </p><p>

“Aren’t you supposed to be cooking?” Raven teased as the man approached. </p><p>

“Greedy, greedy. I’ll have you know everything is prepped. All I need to do is finish the biscuits and we will have an amazing dinner.” He replied as his arms slipped around her, pulling her in tightly. Murphy was not above taking advantage of Raven’s skin cravings as Echo called them. She actually claimed that her people believed they were a sign of good health in the baby because otherwise the mother would not be seeking to forge mating bonds. That sounded like crazy talk to Raven but hell, who was she to judge. Skin cravings sounded right. Her body did crave contact, especially with Murphy. </p><p>

The kiss deepened and then broke. He reached for Emori and pulled her in close. Raven continued to kiss her way down Murphy’s throat and over his shoulder as he kissed Emori. She didn’t mind when they lavished attention on one another. However, she gave a little squeal of happiness when they both turned their attentions on her. </p><p>

Life was so good and the baby gave a little thump within as if to agree with her. Clever baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The conclusion. Thank you to everyone for their kind comments and kudos. I appreciate each and every one. I hope you enjoyed my little tale.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <i>“The soul is healed by being with children.”</i>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>

The sign was so old now that Bellamy noted that it looked like it needed another coat of paint, the words <i>Kodiak Kindercare</i> faded just a little. The daycare was attached to their community’s small five room school. The whole community had grown in leaps and bounds. The name had been a Murphy joke that stuck and only a few people actually got it, most people just thought it was kind of a cute name. One of the two young people who provided child care wandered out of the building to collect their youngest pair from him.</p><p>

Ten years had passed since that day on the gorge when they had come within seconds of the end, when they were saved by a convict who decided life was worth living and that people deserved a chance. He had wanted grandbabies. Well, if there was a life after death, Bellamy hoped that  that man was pleased with the little people their family had produced.</p><p>

To Raven’s eternal annoyance, Harper gave birth first, to their first boy, Jordan, on a snowy winter’s day. The baby was very obviously Monty’s and was the most precious and good natured little man they could have had to start their family. He was a doting big brother to all of his younger siblings and welcomed each new baby joyfully. He could have been envious or spoiled but no, Jordan’s heart was as big as that of his namesake. Three weeks after Jordan arrived came along little Jac, who was tiny, fiery and brilliant as her mother. She was clearly Murphy’s daughter given that the girl had the sassiest damn mouth in all existence. She was also cute as hell.</p><p>

It was almost a full year after Jac’s arrival when Emori’s first set of twins arrived. They were all pretty sure what night they had been conceived so paternity was uncertain. It had been a night when the two young moms had tucked themselves into another room for a good night’s sleep and Echo had agreed to be on baby duty. Emori had a very fun night being the centre of all male attention. They debated constantly getting it checked but the twins were almost eight now and no one had gone further than saying it was something they could do. Naming the twins had been subject to a great deal of debate, Emori had finally settled on Stella for their daughter in honour of their time in space and Otan for their little boy in honour of her brother. It had been a fitting tribute. </p><p>

The arrival of the twins had been scary as they had come weeks early and were very small for far too long. With four little ones, they were kept busy with plenty to do. Sexy games died off when they had so many young children to care for and the community to build. The family bed became an unplanned rotation rather than a consistent sleeping location. They adapted as they always did but still tried to carve out time for each other. Honestly, they had no idea how families with only two parents managed it. Everything was so much easier with seven adults managing their four little ones. </p><p>

Still, it was busy. As such, Raven was almost four months gone before they noticed she was getting a waddle again. Sure enough, it was confirmed their fifth was on her way. Little Augusta (who rapidly got shortened to “Gus”) was the first child that Bellamy was confident was his, which he had to admit was kind of cool. Not that it really mattered. He’d die for any one of these wonderful children that he loved with the whole of his heart. </p><p>

Emori was apparently incapable of producing children in anything less than sets of two it seemed. Three years after Gus’ arrival, her second set of twins arrived. They were boys, who lived in the land of mischief, and never failed to make everyone laugh. Everyone was always afraid when a room they were in got too quiet. Sam was his mother’s mirror just as Alex was Murphy’s mirror. Monty was likely Sam’s father. Sam and Alex were the youngest in the family and content in the role, spoiled by everyone older than them. The household slipped into an exhausting routine once the adults realized there were now down to a one on one ratio of children to adults. </p><p>

“How’s it going?” Suz, the daycare worker asked with a broad grin as he passed over the Sam and Alex’s packs and the two boys raced into the playground, trying to push each other over as they ran. Bellamy opened his mouth to scold them and then sighed, giving up. </p><p>

“It’s been hours so hopefully soon. You’re okay with the older kids coming here for a bit after school?” Bellamy explained quietly. </p><p>

Suz nodded cheerfully. “Of course. Then I’m sure Jac and Jordan will walk everyone home for dinner. That’ll be okay, right?”</p><p>

He smiled at her ready agreement, “Absolutely. I appreciate it, Suz. Truly. Thank you.” He waved to the boys, even though they were not looking, who were happy to run and play with their friends. </p><p>

Today was a bit of a scary day. Echo had not been able to conceive for a long time. They had not been concerned at first but as time ticked on, she raised it as an issue. They went to see Jackson but he couldn’t see the cause for concern. As their house filled up, Bellamy could tell it broke Echo’s heart every month that passed and she was unable to get pregnant. With a house full of children and many people pulling on limited medical resources, assisting Echo with getting pregnant was not deemed a priority. Echo had grieved and honestly, Bellamy had as well. He was sure at minimum that at least two of the children were his so he knew it wasn’t quite the same. However, he wanted a baby with her - with his Spitfire, the one he had chosen to build his life with and who had fought so hard for everything they had together. In time, it seemed Echo had accepted that she was not destined to carry a child herself but she certainly had plenty of children to love. </p><p>

Then she fell pregnant. Everyone was shocked. She hadn’t even noticed at first. Murphy had been the first to point it out, stating that she ‘tasted different’. After they had all had the opportunity to sample her sweet and heady flavour, they did agree that her taste had changed. Considering that the little ones had finally been old enough to sleep through the night and allow the adults more playtime, it had been a bit of a shock to them all. They actually had to wait a few days for her stripes to fade before they went to see Jackson. Bellamy didn’t want Jackson to think he was mistreating her after all and they had been some particularly livid stripes. Echo had flushed deeply when he pointed this out, since she had wanted to go immediately.</p><p>
 
That night they all held Echo as she wept in happiness. She was finally pregnant. For the first time she was the centre of all the affection and care they lavished upon the girls when pregnant. Menus were to her preference. She got backrubs, cuddles, hair washing and as much love and sex as they could reasonably provide. The little ones got in on it. Jordan and Jac would take turns reading to Echo’s growing bump, which was good practice for them. The older twins would make a point of collecting berries, flowers, pretty rocks and other things that they knew Echo liked while the little twins drew pictures for the baby, covering one entire wall of the nursery with symbols of their affection. Gus was the funny one. She would sit there and rub Echo’s tummy, singing to it softly in her babyish lisp that never failed to make Bellamy melt. </p><p>

This morning Echo had woken well before dawn with a backache. Murphy’s skilled hands couldn’t shift it and they had to acknowledge that she was probably in labour and not just experiencing false pains. Preparations began for the birth in earnest. The older children were taken to school and Monty and Harper did the bare essentials to care for their animals and gardens. </p><p>

Leaving to take the twins to nursery had been deemed necessary as the labour lingered and it was clear they may have hit a point of needing an intervention. Abby came and although they all struggled with having her close to their precious babies, it was acknowledged she was their most skilled physician and they needed those skills. Bellamy arrived in time, and Murphy got up as he entered, allowing him to slide into place next to Echo. Her energy was flagging and she looked drained as it had been nearly 14 hours of hard labour.</p><p>

“Bellamy … I don’t think I can…” she gasped out. There were tears on her cheek and her hair was flattened with sweat. Her face was round and flushed, but to him, she had never been more beautiful. He folded his hand over hers and pressed a kiss to her temple, “You can do this, Spitfire. It’s time to meet our stubborn little one. Just like their mama. Such trouble.”</p><p>

Echo laughed despite herself and nodded.</p><p>

“Alright, Echo. It’s time to push.” Abby stated firmly. “With the next contraction, I need you to bear down.”</p><p>

His girl’s voice quavered as she whispered, “Yes. I can do that.” but he heard the uncertainty and it killed him. He wished he could provide her his strength. </p><p>

“You can do this … I love you. I love you so much. You can do this.” </p><p>

And so their eighth and what would turn out to be their final new addition arrived in good health, tiny and perfect,  and instantly began screaming the walls down. She only shushed when she was placed on her mama’s chest. It turned out that Ash was the perfect conclusion to their ridiculously large family. Eight little humans for seven adults was quite enough. After she was cleaned up, the swaddled infant was passed around to all of her waiting parents, each happy to greet their little Ash and welcome her to the family. </p><p>

Emori sniffed that delicate head and murmured, “Well maybe I should have one more.” </p><p>

“No!” Was the uniform response. Then they all laughed, even Emori. It was true that she had produced three boys and a girl, who were nothing but trouble and energy. Honestly they were thinking they would need to add more parents to the family if Emori created another pair for them to manage.</p><p>

Bellamy took the newborn from Emori who then sank into Murphy’s arms. He passed their tiny creation to Echo, who cradled the baby, tracing one fingertip over the soft fluff of hair on the top of her tiny head. </p><p>

“I think she was worth waiting for, don’t you?” He whispered.</p><p>

Echo looked down at the baby and then around the room at their family. </p><p>

“You were all worth waiting for, Sir.” she replied quietly. “Thank you for my family.”</p><p>

“I wouldn’t trade my life with you for anything, Echo. I love you.” Bellamy assured quietly as their new addition gave a little squeak, apparently wanting to be the centre of attention again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Children by the end of the story: Monty x Harper = Jordan (age 9); Raven x Murphy = Jac (age 9 - three weeks younger than Jordan); Emori x the guys = Stella and Otan (twins at age 7, almost eight); Raven x Bellamy = Augusta “Gus” (age 5); Emori x Murphy = Alex and Emori x Monty = Sam (Sam and Alex are twins at age 3); and Bellamy x Echo = Ash (newborn).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>